


Where Angels May fall

by all_alone_angel



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_alone_angel/pseuds/all_alone_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Glaser saved the planet from the apocolypse and managed to survive in the process. Now he is plagued by migraines and weird dreams of a life not lived. To make things worse the FBI and Air Force seem to be hanging around him and Kaycee intensely and both have the feeling that they've meet their new stalkers somewhere before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've screwed around massively with the endings of Stonehenge apocalypse, Stargate Atlantis season 3 and Supernatural season 5. So I would say everything that has aired for all three shows could be considered a spoiler, just to be on the safe side. Bear in mind also that I haven't wrote Het in...Oh so long and I haven't wrote Stargate Atlantis in even longer so this is my little experiment back into those two fields.

Kaycee searched desperately through the newspapers again looking for any news on Jacob. He’d managed to stop the final surge at Stonehenge but she didn’t have any idea of what had happened to him. Nobody had told her anything, she didn’t even know if he was alive or...the ‘or’ she didn’t want to think about. She’d only known him for a few hours, thought he was completely insane but he was truly a genius and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been attracted to him. Smart and good looking and absolutely an individual, and there’d been a connection there surprisingly.

Kaycee sighed and leant back against her hospital pillows, pushing away the newspapers. It had been three days since the Stonehenge disaster had been averted. She just wanted to know everyone was okay.

**

 

Kaycee rubbed her eyes as she slowly returned to consciousness, the drugs had been making her drowsy and she suspected they were responsible for the crazy weird dreams she’d been suffering from. Dreams of far away magical cities and alien races, both friendly and hostile. Although she wouldn’t be surprised if part of the crazy dreams came from her recent experience. Stonehenge and turned everything she knew about science upside down and inside out. A part of her wished she’d taken more notice of people like Jacob before all this had happened. If she’d had his view of science then maybe she would have been able to prevent some of the death which had occurred.

“Knock knock.”

Kaycee turned her head to that unmistakable American voice. She knew instantly who it was but she just had to confirm it to herself. She’d heard nothing about his fate, didn’t know how in the hell he would have survived the surge which according to the news radiated from Stonehenge before it shut down.

“Jacob.”

Relief washed over her when she saw the man leant against the doorframe with a small smile on his face. Jacob moved forward towards her, Kaycee noticing that he was supporting himself with crutches.

“What happened?”

Jacob just shrugged and sat down next to her, removing the crutches and leaning them against the side table.

“The other guy came off worse.”

Kaycee just chuckled and sighed. He looked pale and tired, obviously still suffering from the final surge but the fact that he was up and about and flying half way across the world after only three days was incredible, made her feel slightly pathetic that she was still recouping in hospital.

“Nobody would tell me anything about what happened.”

Jacob nodded and looked down at the floor with a look on his face which was making it obvious that there was something she needed to know. Something which she hadn’t been told yet.

“Jacob, what is it?”

Jacob sighed, bit his lip and looked up at her.

“Dr Trousdale is dead.”

Kaycee turned her head away from Jacob and took a few moments for herself. John was dead, she couldn’t believe it. What had happened? How?

“He was shot but he kept on fighting but yesterday...I’m sorry Kaycee.”

Kaycee nodded but kept turned away from Jacob. For all their disagreements and full out fights, John had been a friend, a colleague and she just couldn’t believe he was...  
She didn’t realise she’d started to cry noticeably until Jacob moved slowly to sit on the bed and put a comforting, yet hesitant, arm around her.

**

 **Two months later**

Kaycee couldn’t understand why she’d been reluctant to leave America but she suspected it was to do with Jacob. She just wasn’t ready to leave his presence yet and he seemed reluctant to let her go. There was no denying that she’d fallen for him. She felt like a schoolgirl with a playground crush. She’d tried to book that plane back to England but she ended up always cancelling the ticket. Something always came up, something involving Jacob. She didn’t want to leave him.

Thankfully Jacob was feeling the same way, he didn’t want Kaycee to leave. He’d grown attached. They’d talk for hours on end about science and outlandish theories and it was nice, to discuss things with Kaycee but mostly, just to be with her.  
Jacob didn’t realise how far he’d fallen though until it was too late to do anything about it. He wasn’t the type of guy to just admit his feelings, he never had been, but he wanted Kaycee to know just how much he cared about her. He was terrified though that she wouldn’t return his feelings or worse still, laugh in his fucking face.

He needn’t have worried.

**

 **One Month later**

Jacob pulled Kaycee back down onto him, kissing her gently.

“Don’t go, you don’t want to, I can tell.”

He ran his fingers over her cheeks and moved his hands to cup the back of her head before pulling her in for another kiss, deeper this time, with a definite promise of more.

“You know I can’t Jacob, you already turned down giving this talk. That looked bad enough, but if I didn’t turn just that would look worse.”

Kaycee moved off Jacob and started to get dressed. Jacob sighed and propped himself up with some pillows.

“I turned them down because five months ago they considered me a crackpot, an embarrassment to the scientific community. Now they want me to be a valued member of said community. It’s not going to happen Kaycee. I’m sorry it’s just not.”

Kaycee finished dressing and moved back towards the bed, but Jacob noticed, far enough away to keep him from pulling her back in with him.

“At the time Jacob, your theories were...”

Kaycee paused, trying to find a word that wouldn’t insult the man she was beginning to love. Jacob however, was more than willing to provide the word which first popped into her mind.

“Crazy?”

Kaycee tilted her head slightly and stared at him.

“I was going to say ‘improbable’.”

“Liar.”

Jacob tilted his head to the side and cracked a small smirk. Kaycee couldn’t help but smirk back. Quickly she grabbed her handbag.

“I’m leaving.”

Jacob watched, the small smirk still playing on his lips, as Kaycee left his bedroom.

**

Jacob had eventually dragged himself of the bed not long after Kaycee had left. He was going to spend the day rejecting every letter and phone call which was asking him to speak at a scientific conference. As far as Jacob was concerned he had a loyal audience, he didn’t need a fair-weather one. His plans however, were cut short when he got a terrible migraine. They’d been occurring a lot since the EM pulse. The Doctor had been extremely surprised that he’d even survived. Not many people would have. Jacob guessed that these blinding migraine were just a side-effect he’d have to endure now. Small price to pay really seeing that he’d escaped with his life. All he needed were a couple of pain killers and a nap and he’d be fine.

**

 _“Cas.”_

 _His voice was rough and needy with lust as he moved inside Castiel. Castiel reached up and grabbed the shoulder which was still branded with his handprint as he felt his orgasm approaching fast._

 _“De...Dean.”_

 _Castiel arched his back as he came between them. Dean tightened his grip on Castiel, he was so close to coming._

 _“Fuck...Cas.”_

 _Dean leant down and captured Castiel’s lips and kissed him through his orgasm before laying himself down on Castiel gently. He kissed Castiel’s cheek tenderly and whispered so softly in his ear._

 _“Love you.”_

Jacob bolted awake, the memory of the dream still fresh in his mind...and his dick apparently. Jacob rubbed the back of his head and tried to will away his erection. Surely he was too old to have a sexuality crisis. His head was just fucked up from the pulse and migraines and it was just casing fucked up dreams. That’s all.  
His mind had created ‘Cas’ and ‘Dean’ and their big gay relationship and had now decided to torture him with it. Jacob just couldn’t understand why he was getting turned on by it though. Really turned on and he’d be lying if he said it hadn’t come to mind while he was having sex with Kaycee and that had made him feel like utter shit.

He’d tried to stop thinking about ‘Cas’ and ‘Dean’ but the more he tried that the more he’d think about them. The more scenarios his mind would make up and they were getting crazier and crazier.  
Jacob had never actually seen ‘Cas’, his own unconscious taking that role, but he had to be attractive, just going by how hot ‘Dean’ was. Not that he was concerned in any way with the hotness of other men.  
Jacob really hoped his mind would stop with this shit and just give him a break.

**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaycee liked speaking at conferences. She enjoyed knowing her expertise was valued and for the recent Stonehenge phenomenon there were only two experts in the world and she was the only one talking about it.   
Damn Jacob and his stubbornness.   
She knew she couldn’t possibly understand what he went through as a fringe scientist, having all his ideas, suggestions and theories debunked but she was a little frustrated that now the scientific community was taking notice, Jacob had turned his back. Kaycee knew how gifted Jacob was and she felt that it was a shame that he was going to be too proud to forgive.

A part of Kaycee knew the scientific community was fickle and eventually would drift to a newer discovery but she had to admit that the meets and greets with the various prominent scientists was brilliant. The one she was talking with now was doing long range space work for NORAD. She found him fascinating.

“I have to admit, I have always wondered what went on inside that mountain Dr McKay.”

Dr McKay nodded and grabbed another hors d'oeuvre from a passing waiter.

“The work is fascinating. I don’t want to be immodest but I have truly advanced a lot of it, in fact...”

Dr McKay stopped and firmly closed his lips. Kaycee turned round and sure enough the dark hair, tall Air Force Colonel who had accompanied him was glaring...again. Kaycee turned back round to Dr McKay and smiled.

“Classified I assume?”

Dr McKay just smiled and launched into talking about his niece and even showing her a few pictures of the very adorable blonde. It was obvious that the Colonel had signalled him to change the topic before his mouth rang away with him again. Kaycee had to admit though that the sudden change in topic had certainly piqued her curiosity.

**

Kaycee’s speech at the conference was a success and well received by the scientists in attendance. Many of the ideas and theories she put forth were seen by the other scientists as unique and groundbreaking, however she was quick to give credit to Jacob were appropriate, which wasn’t met with great approval, many of the scientists there being pissed at him for being a stubborn ass.   
Regardless though, the ideas, the theory, the saving of the planet were all down to Jacob and she wouldn’t take credit for his work and his sacrifices.

Kaycee was considering whether she would have time to go out and get some air before she was pulled into Lunch that the conference was holding when she turned round and bumped unto someone, a very tall man with longish hair and a slightly shorter guy, both dressed in black suits.

“Dr Kaycee Leeds?”

Kaycee nodded as both men produced badges. FBI. What would the FBI want with her?

“Agents Barns and Nobel, Special Research Department. We’d like to speak to you about   
Dr Jacob Glaser.”

“Concerning what may I ask?”

The shorter guy put his badge away and paused for a moment.

“I’m afraid that’s classified Ma’am. If you could just tell us where to find him, well be on our way.”

Kaycee eyed him suspiciously; something about these guys seemed off somehow.

“No, not until you tell me what it’s regarding.”

The shorter Agent shook his head and bit his lip, seemingly pissed off by the fact that she just wasn’t doing what she was told.

“What are you? His Mother?”

“His girlfriend actually.”

Something flashed inside Agent Nobel’s eyes quickly. So quickly she almost missed it. Pain, Anger, Betrayal. Agent Barns quickly put his hand on the shorter agents shoulder and tilted his head towards the door. The shorter man but his lip and slumped off towards the exit. Barns turned back round to her and instantly apologised.

“I’m sorry about that. Overworked, underpaid, crap home life. He just snaps sometimes.”

Kaycee nodded, although she wasn’t overly convinced. That had been something more than an agent just ‘snapping’.

“We just need five minutes of the good Doctor’s time and then we’ll be on our way. We just need to know where to find him. I don’t think I have to tell you Ma’am that disrupting a FBI line of enquiry is a criminal offence.”

Barns smiled at her slightly and it didn’t nothing but piss her off but Kaycee sighed and took a pen and a piece of paper from her bag and wrote Jacob’s home address. She wasn’t entirely happy about this, but she knew that that this was the FBI and if they wanted to throw her in prison for disrupting a line of enquiry than they would do that. However something about this guy just made her think that whatever they wanted Jacob for, it wasn’t bad. Probably just another job offer that he would turn down.

“That’s his home address and where he also keeps his studio. He’ll be there if he’s anywhere.”

Barns took the paper and smiled at her

“Thank you for this Ma’am. We just need to ask him a few questions about his research. The department is just interested and he’s been ignoring our calls, that’s all. Good day Ma’am.”

Barns turned round and made his way towards the exit, once he was out of sight Kaycee grabbed her phone and called Jacob, the call going straight to voicemail.   
Kaycee knew she could try to get to Jacob’s home before them to warn him that the FBI are on their way. She’s sure it isn’t anything she should be worried about, but then again, this was Jacob she was talking about. His research could have been red flagged by the FBI or something and that’s what worried her.

“Is everything okay Ma’am?”

Kaycee looked up to see the Colonel from earlier staring at her with some concern.

“Oh, Yes Colonel...”

“Sheppard Ma’am. Colonel John Sheppard.”

Kaycee nodded, the name coming back to her as soon as he mentioned it.

“Of course, Colonel. I’m fine.”

Colonel Sheppard nodded and tilted his head towards the exit.

“Those two guys, did I hear them say FBI?”

Kaycee nodded, eyes drifting back towards the door and her worry shifting back towards Jacob.

“They wanted to speak to Jacob...I...”

Colonel Sheppard placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. It instantly felt...comforting, like something she’d experienced a million and one times before. It was familiar.

“I shouldn’t worry. All the military and intelligence agencies have been trying to contact him since Stonehenge, Air Force included, and he’s refused to speak to us or respond to letters. Just appears the FBI has decided to stop waiting for him to pick up the phone.”

“I suppose so.”

Colonel Sheppard’s explanation seemed logical. She’d seen the letters and heard the phone messages from various intelligence agencies that Jacob burnt or deleted without taking any notice of them. This was probably just the same thing. She trusted Sheppard’s logic.

**

Even after his failed nap, Jacob’s migraine persisted. Jacob took some more painkillers, checked his voice mail and email and was tempted to try and sleep off the migraine but a knock at the door broke his plans. Reluctantly Jacob got up and walked to his front door. A tall, very tall man smiled at him and produced a Government Issue identification badge from his jacket.

“Dr Jacob Glaser. I’m Agent Barns, Special Research Department of the FBI. I’d like to..”

Jacob quickly went to slam the door while tossing out a sharp _‘Not Interested’_ at the guy but obviously he was ready for that and effectively stopped the door from shutting, grabbing it and pushing it back open slightly.

“Dr Glaser. I think you might be mistaken. I just need to ask some questions about your...morphic grid theory...”

“...Energy Grid and it’s not a theory. It’s fact.”

Agent Barns chuckled nervously took a deep breath, handed Jacob a business card which said _‘Agent Sam Barns FBI Special Research’_ and started again.

“Of course, sorry. I just wanted to ask about your Energy Grid...” Agents Barns took a few moments to think of the right word “...phenomenon and your recent incident at Stonehenge.”

Jacob shook his head and chuckled in amusement.

“I’ll give the FBI some credit, you guys are certainly more proactive than the others but in case I wasn’t clear I’ll repeat myself. Not Interested. Okay.”

Jacob slammed the door quickly before Barns could stop him. Jacob half expected Barns to try again and was ready for another knock at the door, probably louder this time and with some type of veiled threat. It didn’t come however and Jacob was slightly curious about that but it saved him having to repeat himself. Being the curious guy that he was though, Jacob wanted to know why he’d given up so easily. Jacob moved to his window and watched as the tall Agent walked down the path and back towards the road. He reached a black car -for some reason Jacob couldn’t fathom because he wasn’t a car man, he recognised it as a ’67 Chevy Impala and surely that wasn’t standard issue for the FBI- and leant against the driver’s side and talked to someone who was inside. Jacob couldn’t see the person inside the car as they spoke but Barns kept nodding as well as occasionally nodding towards the house. That worried Jacob. Were these guys even FBI? Jacob twirled the business card in his hand and stared at it for a moment. It looked genuine enough and there was a number on it with a Washington area code for Barns’ superior a guy called Wells.  
Jacob reached out for the cellphone which sat on the sidetable next to him and carefully dialled the number on the card before looking back out the window.   
Barns was still talking with the person inside the car, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head while the phone in his hand suddenly connected to the man known as Wells.

 _“Wells, FBI.”_

Jacob was about to speak when Barns moved away from the driver’s side of the car and moved to the passenger side but that wasn’t what had caught Jacob’s attention. No, it was the driver that had caught his attention. He was staring out towards the house through the rolled down window. There was no mistaking that person. No mistaking the dirty blonde hair, the defined jaw, the freckles that he couldn’t see but knew were there. Jacob had been seeing him in his dreams for the past two months.

“Dean?”

Jacob ended the call almost on autopilot as he stared out the window and watched the Impala drive away. Jacob’s breathing started to become rapid as he stared after the car which was slowly disappearing. His head was beginning to hurt, the migraine pounding uncontrollably against the back of his eyes. Jacob was briefly aware that the floor was suddenly closer to his face than it had been before and then everything went black.

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter just probably have been tagged onto the end of the last chapter, however I wanted the last chapter to end with Jacob's blackout and doing it this way was the only way I could achieve what I was going for but hopefully it doesn't disrupt the flow of the rest of the chapter.

Thanks to Colonel Sheppard, Kaycee had calmed down considerably about the FBI wanting to know about Jacob. She knew had had been silly to be so worried. She would go back to Jacob’s tonight and he would make some flippant comment about the FBI turning up and that would be that.

Colonel Sheppard, or John as he’d insisted that she call him, was extremely fascinating, even more so than Dr McKay had been. He was an incredibly smart man and had spoken scientific theories as if he’d had firsthand experience of them. Which she guessed that he would have since he worked at NORAD. After the Lunch, she had moved towards the bar area of the hotel and he’d caught up with her and the two had just hit it off immediately. Speaking with him had been so comfortable, almost as if she’d known him for years. John had a way of putting her at ease very quickly, a skill that nobody she’d met seemed to possess, not even Jacob. All the time she was talking to him though she couldn’t get that nagging feeling out of her mind that she’d met this man somewhere before, maybe at another conference or maybe just in passing. The pull she had to him was just so strong, so completely overwhelming that once they’d starting talking and engaging, she just couldn’t stop.  
It had to stop though, she had to leave and go back to Jacob’s. The conference was over and John and Dr McKay had to return to Colorado.  
Kaycee mentally pulled herself away from the conversation they were having, reluctantly telling John that she had to go home, Jacob would start to worry. She saw the flash of reluctance in John’s own eyes and she stood up with the full intention of leaving. Kaycee shook his hand, a tingling sensation striking all the way through her as their hands met. The feeling remaining even when she pulled her hand back.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Colonel, please give my apologies to Dr McKay that I could not say goodbye to him in person.”

Kaycee was just going to pick up her handbag and leave, just walk out the door and not look back but something stopped her and she has to admit she didn’t feel entirely in control of her actions as she moved forward towards him, the smell of his aftershave overwhelming and again familiar –why was he so familiar?-, the rhythm of his breath comforting, and she kissed him. Just gently, just once, just chastely. But she kissed him all the same.

Kaycee took an immediate step back from John as he stared at her, his eyes wide open and what the hell had she been thinking? Lord above, what had she done?

“I have to go.”

Kaycee darted quickly around the other patrons of the bar and out of the door without even looking back. She couldn’t believe she’d been so bloody damn stupid, what was she playing at? She’d blame it on the wine but, she knew she couldn’t. That just than had been something altogether different. She just didn’t know what it had been.

**

Rodney McKay had watched the whole exchanged between John and... _Kaycee_.

 _”Don’t interfere; just let me speak to her...see...what...if she knows anything. If she’s...if she’s her.”_

Those had been John’s parting words to him as he’d headed towards the bar and towards Kaycee. So he’d sat in a corner with a drink and waited, just waited. They’d been through this so many times now that Rodney was beginning to dread it. He wondered just how many copies the replicators had scattered throughout the universe. This was the first one on Earth though, the first one in the Milky Way and so...just maybe, this was more promising, more likely to be...to be her. He didn’t know why so many copies had been made or why they’d been scattered around so much, what he did know though was every copy was a threat, a threat to Earth...a threat to Atlantis and so they’d all been...dealt with accordingly.

After the forth one had been shown to be a copy, Rodney had pulled himself away from the investigation. Just couldn’t do it anymore. With each one, he died a little bit more, mourned again for the loss of her. He’d had enough.  
This one though he couldn’t ignore. It was a scientist this time and he was the only one who could do and not give the game away. Drop enough hints, but not too many, just to see if there was maybe something there.

John had never given up though; this was his seventh version, and probably his seventh disappointment. He knew her probably better than anyone, they had a bond and John just tried to use that bond to see if there was any possible chance that it could be her. That it had all been a lie and she had survived.

Rodney had serious doubts about this one though, not just because of past disappointments but because something seemed off. They’d research Kaycee Leeds. She was an accomplished scientist. She’d written numerous papers and was known in the scientific community as one of England’s best and brightest. She had history in this world. Even Rodney had heard of her. It just didn’t seem plausible to him how all that could be real and yet...not real. If this turned out to be another copy then all of the history and memories that people had of Kaycee Leeds were lies and how would the replicators achieved that? And if turned out she wasn’t a copy then what were the chances of an identical twin that nobody knew about that was just different enough that nobody saw the similarities. Diplomats and Scientists ran in different circles but surely they’d have been crossover. Both were renowned, famous in their own academic communities and yet...nothing. Doppelgangers which had never been discovered.

The logistics of it made Rodney’s head hurt, and the more he thought about it, the more confusing it got in his mind.

So he just watched. Just watched as John spoke to her, as they relaxed into an easy conversation, as if it was something they did every day. Rodney however had seen that happen with his own eyes four other times, so he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. He watched as Kacyee stood up to leave, shaking John’s hand and turning around. Rodney picked him is cellphone, ready to tell the SGC operatives who was following her that they should prepare to pick her up. Possible copy, possible threat; but he stopped, mouth hanging wide open when Kaycee leant forward and kissed John. He saw John’s eyes flicker closed for just a millisecond as their lips touched. Kaycee then pulled back and quickly left the bar.

That had never happened before. Not one of the copies had ever gotten that close to John. Not once. John stood there shell shocked as she left the room quickly. Rodney stood up and walked over to John, tentatively putting his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“John?”

John was still staring after Kaycee, although she was long gone now.

“It was her Rodney.”

Rodney shook his head quickly, damn it, John was just setting himself with false hope again.

“We don’t know that.”

John nodded; his eyes still wide and his breathing slightly hitched.

“I do. I know it. It’s her Rodney. It’s Elizabeth.”

 

**

Sam bit his lip and couldn’t help but chuckle after Jacob had slammed the door in his face. Well, that had been interesting. Sam knew he should probably knock and try again to see if he could get any sense of familiarity off the guy but the reaction Jacob just had to him had made it clear that it probably would be fruitless. Sam sighed and walked back to the Impala. Sam saw Dean staring out of the car window towards the house. The look on his face was just so...Sam didn’t even know how to describe it; he had never seen it before on Dean’s face. Dean was just so empty without...without him.  
Dean wouldn’t even say his name anymore, wouldn’t allow anyone to say it in his presence. It just hurt him so much. So when, just by chance, they’d seen his picture in the newspaper, Dean had been floored. As far as they knew, James Novak had never even had a sibling, much less a twin and so there was only one possible explanation as to who Dr Jacob Glaser was.  
As to how it had occurred though, that was anybody’s guess.  
Sam had seen the body. He together with Dean had salted and burnt it. Dean had mourned, was still mourning and now everything they thought had happened was up in the air. Something had happened, something unexplainable had occurred and now they had to figure out what had happened and if Jacob Glaser was really someone they thought was dead.

Sam approached the car and leaned against it. It took Dean a moment but he eventually spoke.

“Is it him?”

Dean’s voice tight, harsh. He was still pretty pissed about the Kaycee Leeds thing and Sam was just not going to discuss that with Dean because he’d tried on the way over and Dean had nearly driven them into a tree.

“I don’t know man, looks like him but...that’s all.”

Dean sighed and bit his lip.

“But it could be him right? It’s a possibility.”

Sam nodded because it was true. It could be him; that was the most plausible explanation. What couldn’t be explained though was how it had happened. He hadn’t fallen and even if he had he wouldn’t have returned in the exact same body. He would have returned has an infant and lived as a Human, a human who occasionally tuned in to Angel Radio but a human all the same.

“Yeah I mean...”

Sam sighed and cursed what he was about to say but knew he had to say it.

“Maybe you should be the one to...you know...” Sam nodded towards the house where the supposed Jacob Glaser lived “...talk to him. You’d know Dean. You’d know better than anyone else.”

Dean shook his head quickly and turned his gaze back to the road.

“I can’t...I just can’t Sammy. Not until I know for sure...can’t lose...Get in the car, we’ll go back to the motel and research this guy some more.”

Dean had made it quite clear that that particular conversation was now over, for the time being at least. He didn’t want to discuss it.  
Sam walked around the Impala to the passenger side and got in. Dean started the car and drove off. The whole car journey back to the motel was met with complete silence between the brothers. Only the noise from outside and the stereo kept the journey from being entirely uncomfortable.

Once Dean had parked the Impala and got back into their motel room, Dean immediately gravitated towards the laptop, trying to find out anything else he could about Jacob Glaser. Problem was however, the guy had a long history. Been a known scientist for years, hell the dude had won an award before being disgraced due to his theory of there being a robot head on the moon - and Sam had to be honest, he’d looked at the picture in question and he could see a damn robot head too – the point was the guy just wasn’t some unknown. He was established and that meant that if it was...if it was him then history had been changed, people’s memories had been changed and Sam and Dean could think of only one person with the possible power to do that. The one person, or deity they should say, who kept bringing the Angel back despite the odds.

“Dean what do we do if it is him?”

Dean kept his eyes firmly on the laptop, his lips tight before he responded.

“We bring him back. We bring Cas back to us.”

**


	4. Chapter 4

_“Castiel?”_

 _The voice was strong, familiar and yet Jacob couldn’t place it. Everything was dark and quiet except for the voice calling his name. A hand placed itself on his arm, rubbing up and down the skin there, burning through the skin. Pleasure and love._

 _“Cas, come on, wake up. It’s okay, just wake up.”_

 _Jacob opened his eyes reluctantly, the brightness of the light all around causing them to shut again almost immediately._

 _“Sam kill the lights. Its okay, lights are off now. You’re okay.”_

 _Jacob opened his eyes again. It was still quite bright but not as much has it had been and that helped him keep his eyes open this time, allowing them to focus on his surroundings, on the man immediately in front of him. Green eyes, freckles, love, safety, righteousness.  
Jacob, without any idea why he was doing it, if he was doing it, reached up and placed his hand to Dean’s cheek tenderly. _

_“Dean?”_

 _Jacob stopped as he heard his own voice, that wasn’t his voice...was it? It was too low, too gruff. Not his voice, not his words, not his actions. He had no control. He’s just there, a passenger to his dreams...no, his memories but...how?_

 _Dean leant down and gave Jacob a gentle kiss. Jacob felt himself move into it...no it wasn’t him...it wasn’t him. He couldn’t control this, couldn’t fight this. This was something else, someone else.  
Dean put his forehead against Jacob’s gently._

 _“Are you okay Cas? Can you move?”_

 _Cas...Castiel...Who was he? Jacob thought he should know that. He was important but how? Who was Castiel? Dean thought he was Castiel. Was he Castiel? The sharp screeching pain which Jacob had felt early in the day thumped through his head again as he struggled to remember, struggled to make sense of what was going on as his head nodded without his control.  
Dean moved, helping Cas...no helping Jacob...no...who was he? Dean helped him to sit up and for the first time Jacob realised he’d been lying on a bed. _

_“Here, drink this.”_

 _Dean placed cool glass of water to Jacob’s lips and Jacob felt himself take a grateful sip, suddenly aware of the raw, burning sensation at the back of his throat._

 _“Is he going to be okay?”_

 _The voice came from somewhere to Jacob’s left. Jacob tried to move his head to see but he couldn’t. His body wouldn’t let him; it would only let him focus on Dean. The voice though, that was familiar._

 _“Yeah I think. He’s just a little out of it at the moment though. Raphael did a number on him.”_

 _Jacob’s eyes flickered open and close a few times and he felt his head sway, always swaying._

 _“Hey, hey Cas. Stay with me babe, that’s it.”_

 _Jacob allowed his eyes to reopen on Dean’s green eyes which felt like they were just burning into his soul. Oh God, he loved this man so completely, never loved anything the way he loved him, not even his own father...what? He didn’t even know his father...not his father. Jacob tried to shy away from the thoughts and the confusion, tried to convince himself that they weren’t his feelings, his thoughts but a part of him knew they were, knew they were real, knew they were coming from a part of him.  
And Jacob had the uncontrollable urge to tell Dean that he loved him, thankfully he wasn’t in charge of his body and whoever or whatever was, was just content to raise his hand and place it on Dean’s cheek and Jacob could feel that need just to touch the guy, to feel him there. To make sure he was there and that he wasn’t just an illusion. Dean grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently._

 _“I’ll leave you too alone for a little while.”_

 _The other man in the room. Had Dean called him Sam...Sam...he knew that name and he knew the voice. Where had he heard them before?_

 _The door opened and closed a second later, leaving him alone with Dean. Dean immediately moved fully onto the bed until he was sat next to Jacob. Dean put his arms around the smaller man and pulled him in close, placing a kiss to the top of his head._

 _“Thought I’d lost you. Can’t lose you Cas.”_

 _Jacob turned his head round to see Dean’s face – whether that was his own movement or Castiel’s, he didn’t know, but what he did know was that he wasn’t sure whether he could tell the difference anymore- and kissed him gently. Dean cupped his cheeks and kissed him back and Jacob could tell he was trying to hold himself back from just pushing him down to the bed and Jacob, just for a moment couldn’t understand why they weren’t having sex already. Every fibre in his body wanted it, wanted Dean and only Dean. Dean however pulled back, biting his lip almost as if to try to stop himself from pushing him down._

 _“We shouldn’t. You’re still trying to recoup.”_

 _Jacob heard himself let out a dissatisfied moan as he buried himself closer to Dean. Dean kissed another kiss to the top of Jacob’s head and muttered something which Jacob didn’t hear but in his bones he knew what Dean had said and his own mouth responded to that._

 _“Love you too.”_

**

“Jacob, Jacob.”

Jacob felt something shaking him. Dean...was it Dean? Had Dean come back to him? Jacob listened to the voice as it called his name again.  
No, it wasn’t Dean. Why wasn’t Dean here? The voice was...female...there was an accent...English, it wasn’t Dean. The voice was just grating on him and he didn’t know why. Jacob, rather irritably, pushed away the hand which was trying to rouse him.

“I’m fine.”

Jacob snapped the words out as he opened his eyes to see Kaycee looking down at him, confused and with a look in her eyes which told him that he’d possibly hurt her feelings. Great, now he just felt like a douche...what? He’d never used that word before. Where the hell had that come from?

Jacob slowly sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was on the floor of his living room, near the window. How had he gotten there? He’d...he’d spoken to that FBI guy and then...Dean. He’d seen Dean, the guy from his dreams but how was that even possible, it made no sense. Dean was a figment of, apparently, the gay part of his mind. He wasn’t real. He felt real, sounded real...tasted real but, he couldn’t be real. He’d never met Dean, he’d known a guy called Dean in college but it wasn’t the Dean from his dreams. They were completely different.  
Jacob rubbed his hands across his face and sighed out in frustration before turning to Kaycee who was still staring at him like she didn’t know what the hell was going on.

“Sorry. Sorry...I must have passed out. Sorry.”

Jacob couldn’t help it; he kept feeling the need to say sorry. Sorry I snapped at you, Sorry I worried you, Sorry I’ve been dreaming about – not to mention fantasizing about while we’re having sex – some guy called Dean who I don’t know, have never met but for some reason am madly in love with. Yeah, he had a lot to apologise for.  
Kaycee sighed and placed her hand on his arm.

“What happened Jacob? Was it another migraine?”

Kaycee knew about the migraines, he had them often enough but this wasn’t just a migraine. However he didn’t know what the hell it was. He’d just felt an overwhelming pressure in his head -like something was trying to crawl its way out of his brain through his eye sockets -and then the next thing he knew he was dreaming about Dean...and about him and Dean. Castiel and Dean.

“Yeah, bad one. Must have passed out.”

Kaycee rubbed his arm gently -the action didn't hold the same feelings of love of comfort like it had in his dream...with Dean - he knew she was worried about him. Hell, she’d found him unconscious on the floor, her worry was totally understandable.

“Come on. You should rest.”

Kaycee helped Jacob to his feet and up the stairs to his bedroom. His head was still aching slightly as she laid him down gently on the bed.

“Do you want anything Aspirin? Water?”

Jacob shook his head and closed his eyes to the dull brightness of the room.

“Just to sleep. Please.”

Kaycee leant down and placed a kiss on Jacob’s forehead before leaving the room without another word. Something was...different with her. Jacob could have summarised it as being the shock of finding him and him being grumpy with her but...it wasn’t that. He could tell; he knew her well enough to know something was going on with her. But right now, he didn’t want to analyse it, he just wanted to sleep. The need and craving to sleep was just overwhelming and Jacob didn’t want to fight it, didn’t have the strength. He just needed to sleep.

**

Kaycee swirled the amber liquid in the glass before placing the glass to her lips and letting the liquid burn down her throat. Jacob always had a decent supply of whiskey in the house. Sometimes he’d drink a lot - half a bottle of the good stuff, maybe more – but the guy never got drunk. He once joked that it would probably take an entire liquor store to get him smashed. Kaycee, on the other hand, was a bit of a lightweight. She liked a drink, just couldn’t always handle it though. Like tonight, two glasses of wine and she ended up plastering her lips onto some guy she’d never met before while her boyfriend was at home in a state of unconscious. Kaycee downed the rest of the glass as she thought about her incredibly stupid actions. She still didn’t know what had caused her to do that. To kiss John. He was just so...nice and smart and comforting...and familiar. It hadn’t felt wrong, not while she was doing it, afterwards though the guilt and embarrassment had flooded through her. It had only gotten worse when she’d walked through Jacob’s front door to find him unconscious in the living room.

Kaycee sat down in on the couch, picking up the whiskey bottle and filling her glass again. She had a feeling of complete unease. Something wasn’t right. Something was going on. She just didn’t know what was happening though. And that scared her.


End file.
